The Innocent Prince and the Arrogant Maid
by 1327
Summary: Nami expected the job to be simple and is quick to change her mind about that. Having to take care of a teenager was hard as it is. But having to put up with his antics... She wondered just how long it would take before she would snap. LuNa.
1. Once Upon a Time

A/N: Hey, guys. I finally had the guts to publish this story, just as I was planning. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**The Innocent Prince and the Arrogant Maid**

**Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time...**

* * *

_Once upon a time,_

_There lived a certain girl, who lives alone with her sister._

_Almost all of her life she lived by herself._

_Her sister had work, and so she barely got to see her._

_This certain girl has been trying to get a certain job,_

_Where she can work up at the mansion on top of the familiar little hill._

_And scrape up more and enough money._

_To live a perfect life._

_With her sister._

* * *

Long eyelashes fluttered as a certain orange haired girl slowly woke from her slumber. Sitting up, she clutched her forehead at the head ache that formed. She groaned and looked up, dark bags under her eyes, messy bed hair, and a grumpy attitude completed her untidy attire. Swinging her legs over to the side of the bed, she stood up and cursed at the bright sun blinding her eyes.

And with that, her typical schedule began.

She wasn't much of a happy person when it came to school mornings. In fact, she couldn't even remember when was the last time she was happy to get up and go to school. Her sister had told her that staying up to juggle enormous amounts of work was bad for her health. And yet, she still continued to do so.

Her morning schedule wasn't much either. It was a normal and typical schedule for a highschool girl like herself, and she despised every minute of just simply having to trudge her lifeless body around.

Once she was ready, her bag in her hands and her attire completely fresh and anew, Nami stepped out to the sunlight and frowned, her eyes squinting. She held up her arm to block the rays, letting her eyes adjust. Suddenly, she remembered something that would soon forever be engraved into her mind.

Her eyes widened in realization and she let out a long and frustrated sigh. How could she possibly forget that today had been a weekend? She huffed and felt like throwing her bag to the ground, but restrained herself. She turned around to head back to the house, her mood already dampened by her mistake, but saw something from the corner of her eye.

She looked over to the mailbox to see that the red flag had been turned up. The girl blinked. She hadn't been expecting there to be any mail at all for they don't usually get them.

She walked over to the post and stopped momentarily at seeing the many small, amateur drawn tangerines painted across the white of the box. She felt her eyes glaze over as the memories of those days once again flooded into her.

The corners of her lips curled to a smile as her fingers softly glided across the slightly dusty surface. Even with their mother gone, she felt and knew she would still be watching over her and her sister from wherever she is.

With a sigh, Nami stopped the wandering thoughts of her family, shook her head and opened up the mailbox. She found only one envelope inside.

"What could this be..." Nami mumbled, stretching her arm inside and taking out the item. She began to walk back to the house, closing the mailbox and pulling the envelope close to her face to read the small, fancy, printed writing.

"For Nami..." she muttered, flipping the envelope over to see the back.

The moment she read the letters, she felt herself freeze.

"From the Monkey household?!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

With incredible speed, she ran to her house and slammed the door behind her. She ripped open the envelope and pulled the sheet out in a clumsy manner. Nami's eyes darted back and forth across the page, her legs beginning to give in. Slowly, as she read the last sentence of the paper, she fell to the floor, her expression clearly showing a look of shock.

After a few moments of dead silence, she let out a small and awkward giggle, that soon turned to an outburst of laughing. She felt the unfamiliar stinging of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Nojiko, Nojiko...finally.." she mumbled, standing up tall and jumping to the air.

"I got the job!"

Nami fell back on the sofa with a soft thump. She grinned widely, fidgeting on the cushion as she read the letter over and over again until she was sure she had memorized each and every sentence into her mind.

It took a couple of moments until the teenager began to doze off. And soon enough, she fell to her side. It was most likely caused by her lack of rest the night before or it was just her joy that had her finally relax and get a good nap. But it wasn't as if she had anything better to do for she always slept in on weekends anyway.

~(=v=)~

"I'm home!"

Nami instantly jolted awake at the sound of her sister's voice. She lazily sat up and wiped the drool from her chin. She then realized the familiar figure leaning against the sofa, looking at her with a smirk.

"So, how was school?" she joked, a small giggle escaping her lips.

Nami blinked, snapping out of her daze. She then too realized that she had slept in her school clothes. Also noting the fact that it was now noon for the orange sunlight projected across the floor of their house.

"Oh, quit it Nojiko!" she yelled, puffing up her cheeks.

Nojiko laughed in response, but stopped when she saw the envelope in her sister's hands. "Hey," she said, pointing to the object in Nami's possession. "Is that for you?"

"Eh?" she said, "Yeah, this is for me-" Nami suddenly gasped and quickly lifted the slightly crinkled piece of paper.

Nojiko tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Nami immediately jumped up and practically shoved the envelope at her older sister's face.

"Nojiko! Nojiko! Nojiko! Nojiko!" the tangerine haired girl yelled in ecstasy. Her sister in return blinked at her strange behaviour and reached up to lower her hands, along with the envelope.

"What is wrong with you, Na-" she paused completely once she saw her sibling's wide smile. "Nami?"

"Nojiko..." she muttered. "I got the job!"

"You got...a what?" She muttered, breathless.

"The job!" Nami grinned. "The one that I applied for, they accepted me! The good thing is that I didn't have to do anything special and I didn't have to go meet them so they'd like me and..."

The rest of Nami's words were muted to Nojiko's ears as she continued to ramble on and on with a somewhat crazed yet happy look on her face. Nojiko's eyebrows turned up to her confusion and she gaped openly at her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up." the eldest woman said, a somewhat nervous expression on her face. "What do you mean you got a job?"

Nami simply smiled even wider, if that was even possible. "I applied for a job the week before. You know, the one Monkey D. Garp had set up months and months ago. Everyone that had applied worked there for a while but I think they all got kicked out 'cause..."

Yet again, Nami began to ramble on about it. Though the only sentence Nojiko caught was the first. Nami hadn't noticed the change of Nojiko's expression.

Suddenly, Nojiko placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Nami."

She watched as her smile slowly faded and she blinked at her.

"You never told me you were applying for a job."

Then, there was silence. Nami's mouth opened as if she were to say something back, but none came and she only looked down past her gaze to the ground.

"I thought we never kept secrets from each other..." Nojiko whispered, her gaze still on her face.

Nami's eyebrows furrowed in guilt. "I know...and I'm sorry, but we're currently low in provisions and it's getting closer to winter and we're going to need to get more warmer clothing and...it's best for me to start working so we have the money to get all of those things." Even as she said that, she kept her gaze lowered.

Nojiko's gaze softened at her reasons and she smiled warmly as she took her sister's hands.

"Nami, look at me." slowly, Nami shifted her eyes to her. "I understand why you'd want to earn the money, but you still have to finish school. I mean, who else would take care of the house?" she asked.

The orange haired teen pouted, puffing up one of her cheeks. She took her hands from hers and shifted herself on the sofa so she could sit properly. She crossed her arms as she watched her sister sit down near her from the corner of her eye.

"You don't need anyone to look over the house. Heck if you care about it that much you could just ask Gen-san to come over. And also, the job can start when you're done with school if you still go to school anyway." Then, Nami turned to Nojiko with a smirk on her face and money symbols in her eyes. "And plus, I heard that they do pay a lot of money..."

Nojiko smirked in return and laughed, "You know Nami, someday, your love for money will stab you in the back. Just remember that, alright?" she said.

Her sister simply smiled and asked. "So...am I allowed to work now?"

Like the snap of a finger, Nojiko's smile dropped. This of course, caused hers to disappear as well.

"Well, you still haven't given me a good enough reason to let you work..."

Nami said no more as she looked down at her knees, her lips formed into a pout as she attempted to think of many more things that could persuade her.

"How did you get all that information?"

Her question pulled her out of her thoughts as she looked up to her gaze. Nami blinked. "I heard some stuff around town. Most of the information was in the appliance sheet and the letter." she said, pointing to the discarded piece of paper on the couch next to her.

"Hmm..." Nojiko hummed, picking up the letter. "What is the job anyway?"

Nami began to twirl a few strands of her hair, "Ah, all I have to do is take care of Garp's kid, no sweat."

Nojiko raised an eyebrow. "Like babysitting...You sure you could handle that?" she asked with a smirk.

She turned to her with a pout.

"Of course!"

She simply smiled before beginning to read the letter. Nami attempted to think of more reasons once again as the silence began. A few moments later, Nami heard Nojiko make a surprised sound in shock.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Nojiko muttered. "That's some really large amount of money they're giving away. They must be really desperate for a sitter..."

"Tell me about it." Nami scoffed. " I could probably buy us a year's worth of food if they keep that up."

When Nojiko finished reading, she set the letter down onto the coffee table. She only frowned when she sat up and saw her sister's pleading eyes. After a few moments of both just staring at each other, Nojiko inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

She ran a hand down her face and sighed.

"Fine."

Nami squealed in happiness and jumped up to squeeze the living life out of her. "Thank you, Nojiko." she smiled.

Soon, Nojiko found herself smiling too and hugged her sister back just as tightly. Then, she muttered.

"I just know I'll regret this later on..."

Nami could only chuckle as she let go and smiled. "Well, gotta go pack now."

Nojiko blinked in surprise. "You're leaving already?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to have to leave first thing tomorrow morning," Nami said. "You know, it's good to be punctual."

"Alright..." she said in response.

Nami did not fail to notice her trailing off and turned around with a big smile on her face. "I'm allowed to go back home and visit on weekends, so be sure to be here when I do get here."

Nojiko's smile softened, "I don't need my little sister's reassurance." she smirked.

She found herself laughing at that as she went off to pack.

~(=v=)~

Nami had woken up extremely early the day after but was surprised to see Nojiko had not yet gone to work and instead decided to cook her breakfast. She had eaten it, much to her appreciation, and had gotten dressed and ready to go out.

Nami dragged her bags, with her sister's help, to the nearest bus stop. She could already feel herself getting sleepy and tired from the exertion. When Nojiko noticed this, she smirked.

"Don't tell me you're getting tired already, Nami."

She felt as if her words were a bucket of cold water splashed over her body. Talking and moving around sounded much better than falling asleep right on the sidewalk...

"Of course I won't fall asleep!" she retorted, watching as she put her bags on the floor. Though she highly doubted that she herself would stay awake for long...

Nojiko simply chuckled but paused at seeing the bus rounding the corner and heading their way. Without warning, she wrapped her arms around her sister. Nami's eyes widened, but soon responded as she hugged her sister back with tears stinging at the corners of her eyes.

None said a word as Nojiko pulled back, a warm smile on her features. "Good luck and be sure to come back."

"Mm!" The bus stopped directly in front of her with the door open. Just as she stepped forward, she heard her sister's voice once more.

"Nami!"

She turned around quickly, just in time to see something glinting in the air her way. She caught it and realized it was her sister's gold band bracelet. She looked up and saw her smile.

"It's yours now. Be sure to keep it with you at all times." she said, a hand on her hip.

Nami beamed and smiled, nodding hard. Then, she picked up her bags and stumbled into the bus. She noticed the bus wasn't that full, but chose a seat near the front. She sat down, placing her bags on the seat next to her. Quickly, she looked out the window once she heard the doors close and the engines starting again.

She waved one last time at her smiling sister, feeling her heart ache painfully as the bus passed her. She sat back down, but got up without thinking and turned around on her seat to wave goodbye again. Nojiko hadn't noticed and soon enough, the bus turned around the corner and she was gone.

Her smile and raised hand faltered. And it dropped to her side. She decided to sit properly again as the bus continued on its route.

Nami's chest hurt but she knew it was for the best. She would see her again soon enough. She just had to wait. Nami looked down at the bracelet in her hand and slowly slipped it through her wrist with a smile. She then began to adjust her bags beside her so they wouldn't fall or anything throughout the trip.

"Was that your sister?"

A smooth and feminine voice spoke up. Nami looked up and just noticed the raven haired woman sitting on one of the seats across from her with a book in her hands. She looked extremely beautiful and her eyes looked seemingly piercing as it stood out, along with her shaped nose.

"Oh..ah..um...Yes." Nami stuttered, having a hard time in choosing her words. "Why do you ask?"

"You two seem to deeply care for one another." she smiled.

"Yeah...we do..." she muttered and looked down at the bracelet, not seeming to care that the woman had just dodged her question.

"Well, my name is Nami, it's nice to meet you." she said, smiling softly.

The other chuckled. "My name is Nico Robin, a pleasure to meet you as well." she said, closing her book.

_'Huh. Maybe I won't fall asleep after all...'_ Nami thought.

~(=v=)~

It had been a few minutes ago that Robin had reached her stop. She felt extremely happy to have known her. But time had passed by too fast. They had said their goodbyes. Nami wished that she could be able to see Robin again someday. But she highly doubted it, they had only met on a bus anyway.

They had talked and learned about each other's lives and so both had quickly grown relatively close. But the rest of their conversations remained of just random things.

Nami slumped down her seat and closed her eyes. She wondered what Nojiko was doing now?

Work, obviously. Another side of her retorted. She scoffed.

She opened her eyes again and noticed that the bus was near her stop. Nami began to get ready to get off. The bus stopped fully and opened the doors soon enough. When Nami stepped out with her bags, she couldn't help but gape at how huge the mansion was. She heard the engines start and before she knew it, it had already made its way down the hill.

The birds were chirping from wherever they were on the trees. The distant sound of a waterfall and the smell of the very nature itself invaded her senses. She had never felt so serene in her entire life...

Nami began to wonder how much money it had taken to build the entire house, including the very clear blue pool over at the right wing...until she heard a snore. A very loud snore that she swore had killed the most relaxing atmosphere she had ever lived through her entire stressful teenage life.

She looked around for the source of the disturbing noise and soon found the only one near that it could have possibly come from.

One look at the man's face had her mouth hanging and eyes widening.

_'Zoro?!'_

The older man was her classmate and friend. They don't really talk much at school for whenever she sees him at the campus, he would always be sleeping at the most unusual places one could think of. But even if, he was one of her closest friends. They had a love and hate relationship. They were just like that.

Soon enough, she felt a vein throbbing on her temple as she made her way to the man who was supposedly supposed to be guarding the gates.

She reached in, through the open window of the booth and pulled on the ear of the moss haired man sitting inside. He immediately stopped snoring and his eyes snapped opened.

"What the-!" he pulled back and Nami's grip loosened, causing him to fall backwards, to his chair and on his upper back. He sat up quickly though, causing the cap he wore on his head to fall off.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?!" he exclaimed. His eyes popped out of her sockets once he saw who he was exactly talking to.

"What am I doing?!" she yelled back. "Zoro! What the hell are you doing here?!" she screamed.

Zoro began to sweat and looked around as if he was trying to find an escape route. Then he scoffed and crossed his arms.

"I have no intentions to tell you anythi-"

"Aa! Zoro! Is she here yet?"

Nami cringed and both stopped and looked over at the receiver. The voice sounded low and it sure was loud. She had began to notice that there were many screens on the other side of the wall and concluded that he was indeed on look out, but doubted he did any good at his job.

"Yeah, she's here." Zoro muttered back to the other end. "I don't think this one will last long."

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Let her in!"

She felt herself twitching at the urge to pound him to the ground. Zoro put down the receiver and growled in annoyance. He reached over and opened the door for her. She stepped in and noticed he was waiting for her to get past the other door.

Nami stepped onto the fresh grass of their lawn. It looked to be recently watered and trimmed to the same length that it seemed to be fluffy. She looked behind her shoulder at Zoro and opened her mouth but the sound and sight of the door slamming at her face caused her to twitch once more in annoyance.

"Go escort yourself in, you'll find it out yourself." he yawned and promptly went back to sleep once he sat back on the chair. His loud snoring ensued. Nami felt her face twitch more at how irritating he was. This did happen on a regular basis. She sighed eventually and scanned the area.

She spotted a place and assumed it was the entrance. Well, it was obviously the entrance when she looked at it. She walked up the steps and looked down to her watch. It was around eight.

Nami carefully walked over the carpet laid across the marble flooring. She had to admit, this house was pretty well-built. She suddenly remembered she was carrying her bags and looked back to see if she had accidentally dropped one. She sighed in relief when she saw none.

Then, realization hit her and she finally noticed she was standing right in front of the door. She reached out for the doorknob and saw that her hand was shaking. She blinked and recoiled, slapping her cheeks lightly.

'Come on, Nami. There's nothing to worry about. You're going to get along with them just fine.' she told herself.

...

Nami cringed and pulled a face.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a laughing black-haired boy exited and almost hit her, but he stopped himself in time.

"Ah! Gomen." she looked up at the face of a freckled boy. A wide grin was on his face. She stared at him in surprise. She saw a blur behind him and she gasped.

With extremely quick reflexes, the freckled man turned around and ducked, a quick fist merely centimeters from his head and the fist merely a foot away from hers. The good thing was that the fist had hit horizontally to the side, otherwise, she was sure she would have been hit.

It caused her to stumble back slightly, but caught herself before she fell.

Another boy, about her age with the same black hair as the other but a scar under his left eye, stood at the doorway. Nami forced herself not to blush. What caught her eye about the boy was that he was simply wearing a pair of boxers.

"Oi, Ace! I'm not done with you yet!"

* * *

A/N: Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! :) I'll just tell you this, the LuNa in this story is going to go _slowly. _I'm pretty sure it will... Just thought to throw that out there. And yes, this story was inspired from Got To Believe in Magic, to those Filipinos out there... It won't be exactly like it though! So...I hope you enjoyed..! Seriously, I spent like, months just writing the first two chapters. XD


	2. A Bad Start

A/N: I was planning on updating this on Thursday, but...meh. XD I feel this chapter was rushed so I don't really like this one. =.=' I hope you enjoy anyway. :)

EDIT: I completely forgot to write something in the end. ._. Don't blame me of my short term memory. It's only a couple of sentences and is very short. Anyways, next chapter will be uploaded sometime next week. (Woohoo! Winter break! :D)

* * *

**The Innocent Prince and the Arrogant Maid**

**Chapter 2: A Bad Start**

* * *

_She was extremely grateful_

_to finally earn a job,_

_and was also grateful that her sister allowed her_

_to take it._

_But,_

_will she be ready_

_to face the hurdles_

_that she will come across?_

* * *

Nami gaped as the younger one began to attempt many hits to the older one. It didn't seem to be working at all. Suddenly, the freckled boy, Ace, side-stepped a kick and latched his arm around the other's neck. Ace simply placed his hand on his head and ruffled his hair, causing the scarred one to pout.

"I'm heading off to work," he said, picking up a discarded bag on the floor, which she had never noticed until now. "I'll see you later, Luffy." he grinned.

She supressed a frown tugging at the corners of her lips, feeling as if they were plain ignoring her, even if she was standing only a few feet away from them. Then, Ace let go of the grumbling boy with a chuckle and walked forward a bit so he was standing right next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and ever so whispered softly.

"Good luck."

Her eyes widened and he walked away. She turned around, only to see his retreating back. She began to wonder what exactly he had meant by that as she watched him finally walk past the gates.

"Ah, who are you?"

Nami looked behind her shoulder at hearing the voice and saw that it was the boy.

"Um...I applied for the job here and..." she muttered. His eyes seemed to lighten once she said that.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Well, my name's Luffy! Nice to meet you!" he said, a bright grin adorning his face.

Without knowing, Nami seemed to have zoned out a bit, just staring at the boy and not at all noticing that he had held out a hand. He didn't find her gaze unsettling and instead thought it was a bit confusing.

"You alright?" he asked, tilting his head slightly and lifting an eyebrow. The tangerine haired girl blinked and soon realized her mistake.

"My name is Nami." she calmly replied, returning the handshake and noticing that he had quite a firm grip.

His grin widened. He let go and turned around, looking at her across his bare shoulder.

"I'll show you where Gramps is." he said.

She furrowed her brows. In the letter and appliance sheet, she had read that she would be taking care of Garp's kid. Earlier, she had thought that either of the two boys was the supposed _child_. Though Nami pondered on the thought of taking care of a full-grown teenager...

_'Of course he's not the one I'm going to take care of,' _Nami snorted to herself._ 'He'd have to be a real childish boy to be so.' _She shook her head, clearing her mind of the absurd thoughts, following after him as he walked inside the house.

As she entered, she closed the door behind herself and turned around. Her eyes slightly widened, indulging her eyes to the crown moldings, clean floor, fancy paintings and the many other decorations and furniture decorating the room. She had stopped, so Luffy looked back, only to grin at her expression.

"Ah, Gramps hired Franky to build this house. He's a professional!" he said, stopping and turning around.

Nami slowly nodded her head, not keen on knowing who this so-called "Franky" was, as he began to walk to a hallway, her following of course. He paused at the end of the hall and opened the door before him, not caring to knock. He held the door open for her and she walked in, gaping at the room once again.

It was a bedroom, a very big bedroom at that with an equally large bed. In addition, the room still had very fancy decorations like the main room from earlier.

"Oi, old man! She's here!" Luffy yelled, closing the door.

She heard the distant sound of a toilet flushing a few moments later, then of a door opening. She sweat dropped as the head of Monkey D. Garp poked out of the, what she guessed, was the bathroom. His head spun to different directions before his eyes landed on the two standing by the doorway.

Suddenly, he ran forward and hit Luffy over the head. As this happened, Nami could only blink and watch as Garp picked his grandson by the neck and started to shake the living soul out of him.

"YOU BRAT! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT YOUR GRANDFATHER LIKE THAT! AND HAVE SOME DECENCY AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON! THERE'S A YOUNG LADY IN THE ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

Nami sweat dropped again as Luffy retorted.

"Why you-! Old fart! Like I'd care if I had clothes on or not!"

She felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as she stared at both with a half lidded stare.

Nami raised a hand. "Um..excuse me, Garp? But-"

Both the former and latter's head fell to the side and a loud snore filled the atmosphere of the quiet room. Nami grit her teeth and bawled her hands into fists, yearning to knock the two over their heads. They were seriously getting to her nerves.

The small bubble that was floating out of Garp's nose popped and he woke, blinking, before realizing the small weight in his hands.

"GAAAGH!" yelled Luffy as he clutched the bump on his head. Garp dropped him and he fell to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Why you insolent little-"

"Excuse me?!" Nami practically screamed, a hand half raised and a vein throbbing painfully on her forehead. They looked over to her with confused glances. She sighed.

"Garp...sir." she added. "I applied for the babysitting job here and you accepted me with this letter." she said, pulling out the said item from her purse and giving it to him. He stared down at it with a blank expression. "but, who is the child anyway?"

"I haven't seen any children yet." Nami finished explaining.

...

...

...

...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp began to crack up, falling to his knees and slamming the floor as tears comically fell from his eyes. "Babysitting?!" he choked out between his laughter. "CHILD?!" he bellowed, his laughter beginning anew.

Nami noticed Luffy sitting up, crossing his arms and pouting to the side next to the howling man. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Wh-Why're you laughing..." she muttered.

"Crazy old man..." Luffy mumbled.

Garp's laughter immediately cut short. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU DISGRACE OF A SON!"

Before Luffy could open his mouth and say something back, Nami stepped up and separated the two. Luffy landed on his bottom and gaped at Nami for her unrenowned strength.

"Garp!...sir. I don't get it." she spoke, confusion clearly written on her features. "What do you...So does that mean..."

"Aa." he agreed, his finger going ungracefully up one nostril. "Must've been a typo." he shrugged.

Nami froze and stared at the older man in front of her as he continued to pick his nose. She felt her inside self pull a face at the disgusting display.

"A typo...?"

Slowly, flames began to erupt from her body as she repeated the same word again, only it sounded slightly muffled for she was gritting her teeth. She restrained herself from beating the old man to a bloody pulp, he was, in fact, _still _picking his nose with that horrid finger of his.

"A TYPO?!" she screeched. "WHAT THE HELL KINDA PERSON WOULD BRUSH THAT OFF SO EASILY?! WHY?! Wha..?!" she began to stutter, a flame was visible in her eyes.

"Oi, young girl, you need to calm down..." Garp pointed out, finally taking a break from his gold picking.

"I'M NOT THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO CALM DOWN!" she said, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A TYPO?! DIDN'T YOU EVEN BOTHER TO REREAD IT?!"

Luffy spoke up. "Ah, but he wasn't the one that typed-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Nami seethed at his direction, causing him to shrink to the ground, sweat beading down his forehead at her demonic aura.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CONFUSING, AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE THE HEADMAN HERE?! HAVE SOME CONTROL!" she pointed an accusing finger at him, to which he frowned at.

Garp opened his mouth to speak, "I don't think this job is fit for you, if you're going to continue on with that attitude and temper of yours, little girl." his voice sounded serious.

Nami clenched her fists even more so at what he said and she snapped open her lips, though no sounds came out. She yelled out a frustrating yell and turned around.

"I'M LEAVING." Her tone was firm and infuriated.

"Aa...You're leaving already?" Luffy asked. He had taken a small liking to her...There was just something about her that made her different from the other maids that took care of him.

Ignoring them, she stormed out of the room, her bags slung around her shoulders and hands, not bothering to retrieve the letter on the floor. She slammed the door closed, leaving the two men to stare at the door in a stunned silence.

Garp snorted, his nose picking beginning anew. "A new record. Guess she didn't have a chance in the beginning, that girl."

Luffy blinked, once he realized what just occurred and sent a glare to his unfazed grandfather. Then he bolted out of the room, scooping up the letter from the ground and running after the steamed woman. He threw open the front door and looked around to see her walking to the gates.

Nami couldn't believe the nerve of that man. The simple thought of his actions and words sent her mind to another set of angry outbursts and complaints. She huffed and pursed her lip. She reached into one of her bags and pulled out her phone, planning on calling a taxi and wishing for it to come soon.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of something hitting the ground and she blinked, lowering her phone and slowly turning around.

It was him.

He was looking down at the picture in the picture frame he held in his hand. Then, he looked up at her, the action causing the item in his hand to shift its position slightly, letting the ginger haired woman to see what it was. Her eyes widened.

Nami quickly snatched the picture frame from his hands, accidentally dropping her phone and a few bags in the process. She hugged the item to her chest protectively. Luffy grinned at her.

"Is that your family?" he asked, pointing to the picture she was currently hugging to her bosom.

Her brows furrowed and she turned around. "It's none of your business." she hissed.

He puffed up his cheeks in a child like fashion, stuffing his hands into his boxer pockets.

As Nami carefully placed the picture frame back in the box, placing it atop the cushioned blankets, she felt her gaze remain on the image. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization.

_'What the hell am I doing...?'_

It all hit her, dead on like a sack of bricks. The reason she had applied for the job. The reason she had wished every night before she fell asleep to get the job. The reason she had left. The reason she had met Garp, the man of the Monkey household. And the reason she was standing, right here, on a wealthy man's front yard.

All of it was for her family.

"Oi, it can't be that bad, right?"

His question snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"Huh?"

"It can't be that bad, right?" he had a pout now as he repeated his question. "It can't be that bad to look over me, isn't it?"

Nami was utterly confused now. And she was sure she looked extremely stupid with that look on her face. "What do you mean...look over you?"

He blinked at her and he looked off to the side, scratching the back of his head. He didn't exactly know how to put what he was about to say into words.

"I'm the...child..you were talking about."

...

...

...

"Um...excuse me..What did..you just say?"

She didn't get it. She didn't get anything right now. Her lips twitched at the corners.

"I'm the one you're supposed to look after." he grinned.

. . . . .

"WHAT?!"

~(=v=)~

"Wait, wait, wait, wait a second." Nami said, holding up her hands. She was sitting at the edge of the chair, she had noticed. "So, you don't know where your father is and your grandfather and brother go to work." she summed up. "That's why you need someone to look over you?"

Luffy shook his head, "Gramps and Ace aren't really home most of the time, but I think the real reason is because he doesn't want to leave me alone with the house!" he was chuckling.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

He laughed loudly, sitting up on the sofa he was laying on.

"They've already left me alone once and I ended up almost burning down the entire house! Good thing Ace is a firefighter! Shishishishishi."

She sweat-dropped at the boy.

"But, why not just get like, a LOT of maids to stay here." she pointed out, gesturing with her hands.

"Aa, Gramps already tried that. They just all ended up quitting."

Nami couldn't believe what he was saying. Just what was she getting herself into? She laughed awkwardly.

"Don't you go to school?"

He shook his head no at that and her eyes widened. He didn't get education?

"Then...how do you?"

"Oh, I'm home schooled!" he grinned. "It's really boring though, 'cause I don't have any classmates to talk to and stuff.." Then, she thought of something.

"Oh, but what about your mother? Can't she take care of you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He shook his head again. "I don't know my mother."

Nami felt a small twinge in her chest and her curious expression softened.

"Oh..." she said. "Sorry...for asking..."

"Ah! It's alright!" he said, reassuring her with a grin.

They fell into silence. She didn't know if it was an awkward one or if it was supposed to be comfortable. She rubbed her arm. They had settled in the living room couches for some explaining and she was wondering just exactly how taking care of a boy her age would turn out.

"I think Gramps left already..." he muttered, looking up at the ceiling. "Hmmm..." he thought. "I should probably show you around the place, since you're going to be staying here." he said, grinning at her.

She blinked before nodding her head, "Sure."

"Shishishishi."

He led her to the kitchen first and gestured with his hands.

"Here's the dining room!" he laughed.

Nami looked over the room. It wasn't an immensely huge room as she had thought, but it wasn't small either. They were both standing near the doorway of the dining room. An island stood over to the other side of the room, separating the kitchen from the dining room.

Luffy placed his fingers to his chin and hummed. "Huh? I thought Sanji would be here already." he said with a shrug.

"Sanji?" She knew of this name before and the question slipped past her lips before she could stop herself. She was wondering if this Sanji was the same one she knew.

He smiled. "Oh, yeah! He's the cook Gramps hired to work here!" he exclaimed. "He cooks really good food but he always kicks me out when I try sneaking food from the kitchen." he laughed.

She blinked. Now she was sure that that was the same Sanji she knew. When she actually thought about it, who else would name their kid Sanji?

"I think I know who this cook of yours is..." she muttered.

Luffy turned to her and tilted his head. "Did you say something?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing." she said, waving her hands.

The raven haired boy looked at her with a blank stare for a split second before shrugging.

He gave her a full tour of the rest of the house and she was certainly surprised to find that there was a library, an aquarium room, a lounging area and the biggest garage she had ever seen. Of course, she didn't really find that Luffy would make a good tourist someday, she found things out herself. They even had a pool. She wondered just how exactly they got enough money to pay for everything.

Nami followed Luffy to another hall. It was wide and the ceilings were so high, that she knew she wouldn't even come close to touching the ceiling if she jumped, even with a ladder. They came right in front of two relatively close doors, but entered the much larger one.

She openly gaped at the bedroom. For a second, she had thought that it would be hers, but quickly slapped away the idea with her doubts.

There was a king sized bed at one side of the room. Red silk framed the canopy and the soft carpet looked fluffy underneath her sandaled feet. The wall next to the bed had huge, framed sliding doors, leading to a balcony outside. A vanity stood at the opposite wall of the balcony and some of the drawers were half-opened, clothes poking out of the cases that it looked as if they were forced into the drawers.

She wouldn't exactly say that the room was neat. In fact, the room looked completely disheveled.

"This is my room!" he grinned. "I thought it was too much when I saw what Franky was gonna do with my room, but," he shrugged and laughed, crossing his arms behind his head. "It sure did look cool!"

Nami sweat-dropped.

"Oh," Luffy said. "Your room's over there." he said, holding up an arm and pointing to the other side of the room she hadn't looked at. She turned and saw he was referring to another door. She blinked.

Nami pulled a face. _'Don't tell me our rooms are connected...'_

He led her to the room on the other side of the door and she felt the corners of her lips immediately pull up into a smile.

"This is your room now!" he smiled.

It was a nice room in her opinion. Better than what she would've imagined but it wasn't as fancy as the rooms for Garp and such. It was somewhat similar in the structure as Luffy's room, like the balcony. The differences were of the bed being a simple white one, no canopy, but a very nice headboard.

She headed to the corner, near the bed, and placed down her bags and things. She sighed in relief at the loss of weight and stretched her sore arms.

"Since you're going to be...helping me from now on,"

She turned to him, acknowledging the fact that he had altered the definition of her purpose here.

"I'm going to be calling from this thing." he said, pointing to a certain thing attached onto the wall, right next to the bed. She noticed it being one of those things you could use to communicate around the house with a simple press of a button.

"Oh, alright.."

He grinned, "Well, I'll see ya!" he said and left the room with a shut of the door.

After a few moments of staring at where he had been, she sighed and turned to her clothes to unpack.

~(=v=)~

Luffy closed the door behind him and yawned. It wasn't even close to being fully submerged in darkness with only the moon to light and he was already sleepy. He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He didn't really care that his room was a mess, just as long as he could still breath, it was alright.

Slowly, he made his way over to his bed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He stifled a yawn and blinked after feeling something crumpled up. He took his hand and looked down at the sheet of paper. It was the letter Nami had received from Garp. Luffy had no idea what to do with the piece of paper, and shrugged, tossing it over to his vanity. With one last yawn, he flopped over to his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Still really, really sorry if the rushed pace ruined this chapter. :( Not as long but still somewhere past 3k. *shrug*


	3. First Day On the Job

A/N: Have you guys heard of the movie Pompeii? It's going to be coming out in 2014. Also, have you guys heard of the Godzilla remake their doing? Seriously, those special effects are amazing. 9_9

Anyways, sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm having fun writing the next chapter. And I predict that it will be updated somewhere next year. Oh, and I suggest you should check back on the last chapter, I added something in the end that I had entirely forgot. Sorry for the crap, enjoy.

* * *

**The Innocent Prince and the Arrogant Maid  
**

**Chapter 3: First Day On the Job**

* * *

_Having realized,_

_her true reason for being there,_

_she now_

_has true conviction._

_Who would've thought,_

_that friends would be found along the way,_

_and that_

_opinions would change?_

_At least a bit._

* * *

It wasn't but later in the afternoon that she had finished unpacking her things. And this meant _everything. _She was tired and sore after a long day and couldn't help but think back to what happened for the past hours.

Nami plopped down her bed and thought of Nojiko, and the new friend she had made, Robin, and of course the Monkey family. They were a strange bunch, she was sure. And their name was surely at the same level. She didn't know anything about them, so she knew she shouldn't judge.

A sigh passed her lips and she lay on her side onto the plush mattress, her eyelids drawing to a close as the balled up fatigue she felt truly began to take a toll on her.

Then, the unladylike sound of her stomach rumbled and her droopy eyes snapped awake. She sighed again. She didn't even notice that she had grown hungry during the time. The last thing she had eaten was the breakfast Nojiko had made her. And just by looking out of the balcony, it was obvious that she had unfortunately skipped lunch. Dinner would usually be at this time.

She shook her head and curled up into a ball in the white, clean sheets, deciding on skipping any meals and sleeping in early instead. She felt her thoughts wander back to Luffy.

'Huh, he hasn't even called for me at all...' she thought, finally falling to a light doze.

~(=v=)~

"Dinner's ready."

Nami awoke to the voice and she quickly sat up, looking around the room. She didn't see anyone in the room...

Then, her eyes shifted to the mechanism on the wall and she concluded that the voice must've come from it. There was something about the voice that spoke up that felt very familiar, as if she'd heard it before. Her mouth opened and a yawn escaped her throat. She blinked the blurriness from her eyes and rubbed her hands against it.

She didn't know how long she had dozed off, but she assumed it was only a few minutes because the sun was just setting. She was just about to swing her legs over the side, but something sudden surprised her.

Without warning, the door of her room burst open, causing her to jump in shock and slip. Now, instead of gracefully catching herself, she fell on her face instead.

"Oi, Nami!"

She knew it was him from his voice but the real reason she had looked up was because he had called her name for the first time.

"Oh..I didn't know you slept on the floor!" She looked up annoyingly at him from the floor.

"What the hell do you want?" she retorted, straightening herself up.

Luffy grinned, there was a piece of meat in his hand. He had already taken a bite out of it, judging from the large chunk that was missing.

"It's dinner!" he said. "Aren't you going to eat?" he appeared to be restless, fidgeting on his feet.

Nami sighed, "Fine." His grin brightened and she trudged over to him, fixing her clothes during the way. Then, she followed him past the door of her room and walked outside to the hallway. As he lead her to the kitchen, she could already smell the delicious aroma and sounds of food being cooked.

It caused her stomach to grumble and she blinked, before noticing that Luffy had looked back at her. He was grinning.

She looked away and muttered something incoherent under her breath, a light blush covering her cheeks in embarrassment. He chuckled and she looked up to see that he had already turned his head.

Soon enough, they reached the kitchen and he opened the door for her. She stepped in and gaped at the amazing and large amount of food on the table. There was a lot of meat, but also an equal amount of vegetables too. The simple sight of the cuisine made her mouth drool and stomach rumble again.

"Ah, Luffy."

That voice. She recognized that voice. She turned to where she heard it and her eyes widened at seeing the familiar blonde hair and curly eyebrow.

The cook looked up from adding last-minute spices to a large bowl of soup. "What took you-?" His breath hitched in his throat.

Yep. She definitely knew that half covered face, the curly eyebrow and the blonde hair.

Luffy raised an eyebrow for the air around them had stilled and the cook and ginger haired girl remained frozen, looking at each other in shock.

"Sanji-...kun..?" she whispered.

"Nami-san..."

Before she knew it, he was kneeling in front of her, her hand in his. He slowly looked up, making himself appear with a somewhat smoldering look.

"Nami-swan..." he said, kissing her hand gently. "What may a beautiful damsel like you be doing in a place like this?"

Instead of swooning like the average teenage girl in a situation like this, she calmly took her hand back and placed it against her hip.

"What I should be asking you, is what you're doing here, Sanji-kun."

Sanji looked as if his heart had been broken as he stood up and stared softly at Nami's eyes.

"I'm sorry I've never told you, Nami-swan." he apologized, slightly bowing. "It's just that I didn't want to tell you that I worked as a cook up here in this shitty place." he gave her an apologetic smile.

Nami simply frowned as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Ah!" Luffy spoke up, hitting his fist softly against an open palm, a gesture that showed as if he had just figured something out. "You guys know each other!" he claimed with a smile.

"JUST HOW SLOW ARE YOU?!" Nami and Sanji screamed in unison.

Luffy pouted at them as they both turned back to look at each other, continuing on with their conversation.

"Zoro didn't tell me anything either about working as a guard over there by the gates." Nami said, her tone sounding slightly annoyed.

What they didn't notice was that Luffy had begun to sneak over to the dining room table.

"Well, I don't really know what marimo's deal is."

She noticed that he had almost reached into his pants pocket. She roughly guessed that he was intentionally going to reach for a cigarette, but restrained so because he didn't really smoke much around women. Instead, he just stuffed both hands in the pockets.

"Oh, I didn't know you knew Zoro, Nami!"

Nami and Sanji turned to the muffled voice only to see that Luffy had already started eating.

"HAVE SOME MANNERS AND EAT WHEN THE LADIES ARE AT THE TABLE, YOU SHITTY IDIOT!" the cook screamed, kicking the poor boy's head. The action caused the soup that he was about to swallow to splutter between his lips. He coughed before glaring up at the older man.

"I don't want to wait! And what was that for?!" he asked, rubbing the steamy lump on top of his head.

"It's for being an idiot, idiot."

Nami sweat-dropped and let out a nervous laugh before finding a seat on the table, across from Luffy. The scarred boy had already resumed eating and was consuming everything that touched his hands. It even looked as if he was stretching his arms across the table, but knew that was impossible.

She blinked when a hand gently placed a hot bowl of soup and a plate of delicious looking food in front of her. Her gaze traveled up to meet Sanji's warm eyes and she smiled.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

His eyes immediately turned to hearts as he danced away in a noodle like fashion, mumbling incoherent fantasies and compliments. Nami shook her head with a smile before she had begun eating too. Right when she swallowed her first bite, her eyes widened.

"This is delicious, Sanji-kun!" complimented Nami, reaching in for another bite.

"Ah. Thank you, Nami-swan. I'm happy to know you enjoy the food I have made!" He said from the kitchen, his eyes hearts once again.

Sanji was a classmate and friend to her too, just like Zoro. She had been friends with him since grade school, along with Zoro of course. They went to the same middle school and high school and has been together throughout all the years. Of course, she had other friends too, but right now, she was just wondering why the heck Zoro and Sanji had not told her that they were working up at the Monkey household.

She sighed. She was quite a nosy person, sticking her head in everything she could hear for blackmail and such. Though she wasn't in a mood to do so, so she thought of just letting this one she went for another bite of Sanji's food, she felt the need to look up and did so. She was a bit surprised to find that Luffy's eyes were on her, but it quickly averted back to the food he was eating.

Nami blinked before slowly going back to eat further.

"So, Nami-san, why are you here anyway?"

She heard Sanji speak up from behind her. She looked past her shoulder to see that he was cooking more food. Just then, she had realized that the food he was cooking would probably go down Luffy's stomach at seeing how much he was eating. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? You didn't know?" she said. "I'm the new maid here for Luffy."

The blonde cook froze, the knife in his hand landing roughly on the chopping board. The item clattered against the material before stopping. She and Luffy stared curiously at his reaction.

"Wh-Wha-What?" he stuttered, "You...You are..?"

"Yeah." Nami said, stuffing a piece of meat in her mouth. She knew that he would freak but the words slipped past her lips before she had a chance to stop herself. He was one of her dearest friends after all so she knew a lot about him and his woman fetish.

Once she had proven what she had said again, Sanji's head lowered and his shoulders shook, his fists balled tightly. Then, as if he was suddenly covered in fire, his head shot up and he cried out in rage.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he ran up to the blinking Luffy and grabbed his shirt by the collar. "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO SUFFER WATCHING INNOCENT BEAUTIES HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF A SHIT PRICK LIKE YOU?!" he shook Luffy multiple times. "IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR, I MEAN I WANT NAMI-SWAN TO TAKE CARE OF ME TOO-!"

"Sanji-kun?"

"Yes?"

Nami landed a sever punch to his cheek, causing him to fly to the wall and knock himself out, small hearts circling his line of fantasy. He smiled as he fell limply to his side, muttering the girl's name.

"Idiot." she muttered, sitting back down.

"HAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed. "You're funny, Sanji!"

Nami landed a punch to the boy's head too.

"Ow.." he pouted.

"You're the same."

He chuckled and plopped himself down again, along with Nami. They then continued their meal with an occasional name calling and punching from Nami and the boisterous laughing and smiling of Luffy.

~(=v=)~

_"Should we wake him?"_

_"Hmm...Nah. Sanji can handle himself. Shishishishi."_

_"Hm...Alright"_

...

...

"Nami-san..?"

Sanji woke to a dim room. The sun was below the horizon already, but there was still a bit of light left. He sat up and noticed that he was sleeping on the couch lining the side of the wall of the dining room. He looked over to the table. It was clean.

He slowly got up and walked over to the sink. It was empty... Then he checked each and every drawer to find that most of the plates and bowls and utensils that were used had been placed back in the right places. He guessed that Nami had probably washed it and that they probably left a few minutes ago for the washed utensils were still wet.

A small smile rested upon his lips as he began to put the things that were not in the right places back to their original places. He glanced up and saw the small mechanism attached to the wall. His smile widened.

Sanji reached up to press on the button, intending on asking Nami in her room if she had wanted anything. Though he hesitated just before the button. He stopped and pulled back.

He sighed before concluding that the girl was either probably sleeping or not wanting to get disturbed. He thought of Nami not wanting to be disturbed for she was bathing and his eyes widened, a small dribble of blood dripping down his nose. He quickly wiped it away.

"Oh, how lovely Nami-swan would be in the bath!~" he sang.

~(=v=)~

Nami flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. It was only the first day and she was already met with a fist full of information and surprises. She felt as if she would explode if it weren't for the small will of helping her family get money. She then inhaled deeply and exhaled a sigh.

Who would've thought that two of her most dearest friends would be working in the same place as hers? She smiled.

"I should take a bath..." she murmured to herself.

Right when she sat up, she heard Luffy's voice from somewhere in the room.

"Hey, Nami..."

It had surprised her yet again. She swore her heart had skipped a beat for a moment there. Though minding her condition, she noticed his voice was somewhat...She didn't know how to explain it, but she knew he was pouting.

"Could you come over here for a second..."

She could only wonder what he could possibly be asking for because this was in fact the first thing she would be doing to assist him. With a small huff, she climbed over to the mechanism and held down the button.

"At your service." she muttered with sarcasm. Then, Nami took her time to cross over to the door and enter his room. She peeked inside.

"What is it?"

The question hung in the air and she looked around. He was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he any...way..." Her eyes landed on the bathroom door. It was slightly open and the light could be seen pouring from the crack. Suddenly, it opened and out stepped a half-naked Luffy once again. She made a noise in surprise and made a face. He was only wearing a towel around his waist.

Luffy noticed her and grinned. "Hey, Nami! My shower's broken, can you fix it?"

After a few moments of gawking at the shameless boy, she slapped her palm to her forehead and sighed in exasperation. She lifted her head, looking at the boy between her fingers.

"Luffy, I can assist to most of whatever you ask me to do," she paused, giving him a serious stare. "but I'm not a mechanic, alright? I don't really fix stuff."

He was blinking at her but then his grin was back.

"Oh, so can I use your bathroom then?" he asked enthusiastically.

She gaped at him and he only stared back at her. She sighed. Just how much stress could she handle in one day?

"Yes." Nami answered, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. "Yes, Luffy. You can use my bathroom."

Luffy cheered and headed over to her room. He looked behind his shoulder before walking past the door.

"Hey, Nami?"

"What?"

"You need to smile more."

He strolled into her room and closed the door behind him in the bathroom. When, she heard the door close, she lifted her head from her hand and scoffed.

"I don't need to hear that from such a happy-go-lucky idiot." she mumbled.

~(=v=)~

Nami had settled in her bed once she entered her room again from her conversation with Luffy. The sun was already gone from the horizon and darkness had begun to spread throughout the room. She was nearly asleep when she heard the sound of a door opening.

She looked up with her hazy and unclear eyes and swore that she was currently seeing a hot and sweaty piece of muscle. Through her eyes and from her perspective, the figure stood in front of the still lit bathroom and it caused the water on his skin to glisten. Subconsciously, she slowly licked her lips.

But soon enough, when her vision cleared, she mentally slapped herself of her stupid mistake. It was only Luffy after all. He had noticed her and grinned.

"Night, Nami." he chuckled, turning off the bathroom light and exiting the room.

He had left her to the now quiet solitude of the room and she couldn't help but sigh. It wasn't as if she didn't like the quietness, in fact, she was used to it by now. The experience of her having to sleep alone while her sister was still at work past midnight was just her daily routine now. But...she was in a bigger room and everything was new to her and...it just didn't feel exactly right to her.

Nami exhaled deeply through her nose and snuggled into her blankets. Well, she figured to just deal with everything tomorrow when she woke up and just enjoy the luxury of the comfy bed. As she dozed off and recalled everything that had happened throughout the day again, she pondered on the thought of having to be the luckiest woman on earth. She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A/N: I swear my chapters are getting shorter every time I update. ._. Oh, and Happy Early Merry Christmas! AND a Happy New Year. Because I'm not going to be able to update by the New Year's...Also, thanks for the support so far! I highly appreciate it! :D *grins like an idiot*


End file.
